


Rare Vintage

by Carolyn_Spencer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn_Spencer/pseuds/Carolyn_Spencer
Summary: Spock watching Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Rare Vintage

I watch my captain from across the crowded room.  
Fine Saurian brandy  
in a crystal goblet in the palm of his hand.  
Slowly blunt fingers swirl the liquid  
around and again,  
warming gently with his heat.  
I watch the spinning liquid stream,  
colored golden like his eyes.  
He lifts the glass,  
a toast to me to span the distance,  
a slow smile and his eyes glitter like the brandy,  
then close in concentration.  
He sips, a mere wetting of the lips,  
a deeper draught with closed eyes as the liquid swirls through his mouth.  
Concentrating, absorbing the flavor, collecting all the pleasure there is contained  
in one perfect taste.  
Swallowing.  
His eyes open, lock with mine as he tips back his head,  
and downs the rest in one long hearty draft of pure pleasure.

Later that night we share his bed.  
Blunt fingers warm my body, swirling gently on my chest.  
A taste—a sip at ear, nipple, navel.  
A longer savoring of my lips and teeth and tongue.  
Eyes close with deliberation, he takes my hardness in his mouth,  
swirls his tongue around me.  
Tasting, licking, absorbing all flavor.  
Swallowing.  
Draining me completely in one lusty mouthful.

His eyes tell me he finds my vintage eminently satisfactory. 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks for the inspiration to “Forbidden Colors” by Jenny Starr


End file.
